2012-10-04 First time at the Marina
Maxwell's Landing is a sprawling marina catering to those whose boating needs aren't quite billionaire playboy level. These are boating enthusiasts who live in their boats, which generally puts them out of the super rich level of society. Some of the boats are nice, some are not as nice, but in general the folks that live here are pretty tolerable. If they aren't, then Maxine would kick them out. A light drizzle is falling over the water and Maxine is walking along the shoreline, three pit bull mixes running around at her feet and having great time while Maxine herself is carrying a trash bag and looks to be cleaning. Having come into Metropolis to finish up a few things he started when he was last here, Jynn finds himself doing a bit more sight seeing today. With the overcast and the drizzle that is now coming down, he feels that he will be heading out shortly, but today he just wanted to see the marina. Stretching out a bit as he finally makes it down here, Jynn takes in the boats, some are very nice others aren't that great but he can tell that the people here really love their boats and living on the water. Which honestly Jynn has never really seen up close before. He's thought about taking a boat ride before but things never turn out how you want it. As he looks around he sees a woman with three dogs running about, and as he watches her he sees that she is coming near him, and as he looks down he sees a dumpster. Great he would be the one to find the dumpster, shaking his head, "Hi." he says when she is close enough to speak to. Maxine is wearing loose fitting jeans, rubber boots, and a Metropolis Mammoths hockey jersey, along with a Mammoth's hat. One of her dogs only has three legs, one has many scars and looks old, while the third is a big boy, happy and running around as only a young dog can. Maxine looks up from where she's fishing some debris from the water and smiles, "Hello there." Her eyes look around for a vehicle, then back to the man loitering by the trash. "Nice day for a walk." Or, sort of the opposite, unless you like cold wet drizzle and gray skies. Jynn is wearing a pair of loose fitting black baggy jeans, a Gotham Knights baseball jersey with white long sleeve underneath it, with a pair of black Nikes on his feet. He takes a moment to look over the dogs, studying each one the best he can. Taking in each one, then looking to Maxine. When she speaks he looks around them and smirks a bit. "Well it was a bit nicer earlier, but yeah." he says to her. Readjust his shoulder backpack, "So cleaning around the boats?" he asks, sounding a bit unsure due to not knowing if that is the right thing to be saying or if the boaters call it something else. "Nice dogs by the way." "Just keeping the shoreline presentable. This is my home too. I like it to look good." Looking at the big 'puppy' (Who is bigger than most full grown dogs and who is wagging his whole body happily, smiling at Jynn) then up at Jynn himself, "IF you would like to pet Pluto, he's very friendly. Betty Boop and Spartacus are nice, but take a bit longer to like someone." Spartacus (Obviously the scarred up dog) doesn't look like he likes anyone or anything, except when he's close to Maxine. Betty seems a lot more interested in splashing. Nodding, "Nothing wrong with that at all." he says agreeing with her. Sounds a bit like him, but in a different way. He looks at the big puppy who is smiling? He couldn't help but chuckle a bit and when told he could pet Pluto, Jynn nearly lets out a loud laugh. Nodding his head in turn at each dog, "I like the names." he tells her. Reaching his hand out towards Pluto, allowing the dog to take in his scent, "Well if I'm around more maybe." he says as introductions go on. "You've told me their names, but not yours." he comments. "My name is Jynn, and you are?" he asks Maxine. The moment the hand is offered, Pluto looks at Maxine, and she gives him a nod, so he instantly moves in for the love. He snuffles at Jynn's hand, then pushes his big head against the hand, telling Jynn it is time to get busy with the petting. Mmm. Wet dog. Spartacus eyes Jynn suspiciously, staying close to Maxine. Betty discovers an evil clam shell that must be mouthed, blowing water around her muzzle as she pushes her snout at it fiercely. "Maxine Maxwell." Not too far away is the sign for Maxwell's Landing, Marina, Boat Repair & Dive Shop, Maxine Maxwell proprietor. "Nice to meet you Jynn." She tugs off a glove then offers him her hand. Chuckling a little bit when Pluto gets permission to see Jynn, and then yup after the sniffing is done Jynn is busy petting the dog. He's always loved dog, he didn't care if Pluto was wet. It was fine, no biggie. His crimson colored eyes looking at Pluto as he pets along Plutos back, side, then going in after the ears, making sure to get in right behind the ears. When Maxine introduces herself, and he takes a moment to look around, thats when he sees teh sign. He turns back to look at her, "Well nice to see that I'm meeting the owner." he says to her. He bows his head and reaches into his backpack takes out a cloth and cleans his hand a bit then reaches out to shake Maxines hand. "Nice to meet you." he says to her. "Nice place you have here." She laughs at the way he wipes his hand down, then gives his hand a firm shake. "Why's that? You looking to invest in seaside property?" She gives a look around, then ties off her trash bag and tosses it into the dumpster. "I've got a few empty slips if you are looking for a port of call." Looking at Max as she laughs at him, he shakes his head, "Just being polite." he says to her at the gesture of what he's done. After a moment he shakes his head, "Nah, just never been to a marina before and seeing as I wasn't far, I just decided to stop on by." he smirks a little. Jynn looks up a little bit as the drizzle falls along his face, he lowers his head and looks back to Maxine and gives Pluto another good rub down. "I've never even been on a boat before." "Never been on a boat? Where you from, Oklahoma?" she jokes. She waves towards the Marina, "Well, if you'd like a chance, come on. I can show you around, and I've got a few boats you could poke around on." She reaches down to rub Spartacus, and the old Pit goes from looking suspicious to looking full of love, shaking his body happily at her touch. She then says, "Come on Betty. Leave the shell alone." The rolly polly three legged dog looks up at her, dubious about leaving her shell behind, but when Maxine starts walking, she quickly hops along after. "Get out of this drizzle. Getting a little cold." Smirking a little bit, Jynn knows that Gotham City has a marina too, but still he hadn't had a reason to go down there. At the offer of being shown around, "Sure seeing as your offering to show me around." he smiles to Maxine. Still with Pluto near him, he pets the big puppy. As Max rubs along Spartacus, and seeing the old dog move against her at her affection for him. He grins, a bit, "Yeah lets." he says to her. "Well after you." he says gesturing for her to lead the way. There are many marinas, or docks like this along the coast. Hers stands out as being a residential listed marina, so she's got satellite, cable, and power running to her slips. She points out a few classic boats, greets an old timer out in the drizzle puffing on a cigar while his little yap dog yaps at the three big dogs. He picks up the tiny thing and sets her on the dock, so that she can do all the butt sniffing required, then she is hoisted back onto his sailboat. Maxine shows off her small fleet of charter boats, or well...one boat and two empty spots where two other boats would be if they weren't in use. The one in dock is a fast boat, made for water fun. At the end of that particular dock was a big big boat, "And that's my personal boat there. The Ginger And Mary Ann. Love of my life, money pit, and work in progress." Having moved along side Maxine as she walked along the dock, looking at the few classic boats around, he nods his head. He's never been this close up to boats before and honestly he is really enjoying the time they are taking to look at them. As they near the old timer with the yapping dog, he smirks a little bit. He has never been a fan of the really small dogs, but he doesn't disrespect. A more pronounced bow of his head goes to teh old man, more of Jynn's heritage speaking for itself more then anything regarding the elders. Continuing on with Maxine, Jynn looks at the old mans boat, liking the older boat. "I have to say you have an impressive place Maxine." Though as they near the fast boat, Jynns eyes glances over it. If he had a boat, it would be something to cruise in and lounge about, but it's then that they come across Maxines pride and joy. "Wow." he says as he moves toward the Ginger and Mary Ann, "Also double kudos for the name." he laughs. Looking over the boat with a bit of awe. She leads him up the gangplank onto her big freighter conversion. It is still obviously a work in progress. The hull outside has been painted recently, but the decking looks to being replaced piece by piece, working from the back. It is big, obviously, having been a working vessel in the past. She gets out food for the dogs, then once they are eating she opens a hatch and heads inside, "Come on in. I'll get us some coffee, and you can dry out a bit." The stairs lead down a few feet into the main living area, all old wood in need of some tending. She starts a fire in a potbelly stove, then steps into the kitchen area, "So...Jynn, this isn't the normal place to have someone just wander by. There are fancier Marinas closer to the city center." As they come to her ship and walk up the gangplank, Jynn is just taking in everything that he can. The boat looks old but still he can see the work that’s being done to it and hopes it comes out like Maxine wants it. As she moves to feed the dogs, he does look around along the boat a bit more. He thought being on a boat would be odd, but to him he actually liked it. There is a feeling to it, but before he could try to place it, Maxine calls him over and invites him inside. Following behind her, he watches her from behind, following down the stairs. He could feel it warming up and he is very thankful for that, it is pretty cool outside and hopefully he would warm up pretty good here. "Yeah I know." he tells her. "It's just when I start walking I just walk, and honestly I was just trying to clear my head and when I noticed where I was, I found myself on your marina." he says honestly. "But I like what you have here, I can care less how fancy something is." he explains, "What you have shown me, the boats here seem to have more character and story about them." he says. "What those are, I don't know." She smiles from the galley as she gets coffee going, and starts warming up some soup. "Well, you will find a lot more old boats here than at most marinas. My father helped repair almost every boat here. Built up a lot of loyal campaigners over the years. UI am trying to keep up the tradition." The coffee pot quickly churns out a pair of cups, and she asks, "So, what do you like in your coffee?" Sitting down and looking towards the gally where Maxine is making the coffee. As she prepares the soup and coffee, as she continues to explain about the boats being old and her father having helped repair all of them, he nods slowly. "So a family tradition and buisness that is being passed down that your continuing." He understood that easily, if that is correct assumption on his part. "I normally don't drink coffee, but today I will make an exception, I will have it how you will have yours." he winks at her. She laughs and says, "Well, okay. But it isn't normal." She puts in cream, a few teaspoons of hot cocoa mix, and some sugar. "Sort of hot cocoa meets coffee." She passes him a cup as she heads out to sit in the main salon with him, near the open door of the potbelly stove. "It's to early to be this cold. Looks like it is going to be a miserable winter." she comments, then she replies to his comments, "Yes. My grandfather and his grandfather built boats. Grandpa started the dive shop after WWII. He and my grand uncle were a Navy Divers." She points to a couple black and white pictures of men in old fashioned diving suits, complete with hoses and those big brass helmets. As Maxine hands him his coffee/cocoa mix, he takes it and watches as she sits down nearby. "Domo." he says bowing his head and thanking her. He raises the cup to his lips and sips it and is amazed at how well it tastes. "Thats good." he smiles. Taking another sip and listening to her as she speaks about her grandfather and great grandfather. He takes a quick glance out one of the port windows and sees that it is fully raining now. Shaking his head a little, he turns to look back at Maxine. "I see." he says. "Interesting background they both had." Looking to the pointed out picture, he studies it for a moment, "Wow, they don't use those any more." Jynn looks back to Maxine, "So has the rest of your family been in the military?" he asks curiously. "Oh...yeah. My mom. She was a war hero back in the day." She points to a picture of a young teen girl posing with a bunch of sailors on the deck of a battleship. "Tammy Torpedo. Don't worry if you never heard of her. Nobody heard of her. The government didn't like using her for press like they did the other capes. Nobody was too thrilled about a girl hero in the headlines. Too Pedo, even back then. Plus, ethnic...and big whoop, water powers. Am I right? Aquaman isn't exactly grabbing the press like Superman." Looking up at the picture of Maxines mother, "Tammy Torpedo." he says as he looks at the picture. As she continues explaining, Jynn nods his head a little bit. "I see. So with everything, she had powers?" he asks for more of clarification just to be sure. He then looks to her, "Seems like we both have a bit of things in common, my fathers side of the family were in the military as well, well the Japanese branch. My mothers side of the family were all cops." "Oh yes. She has powers. She is still around. She doesn't hero really. She assists with rescue, with research and stuff like that. She's an adventurer. Never stays in the same place too long." She sips at her coffee, then rocks back in her seat. She eyes him a moment, "The peacekeeping force right?" If it wasn't clear, her mother is posing in WWII photos, Vietnam, and Korea. Quirking a brow as it's explained further, "Wow, she has been in each war?" he asks as he looks at each corresponding picture. "My grandfather, special forces, so was my father. My great grandfather, also the same but honestly there is more to him then my grandfather allows me to know." he says simply. He raises the cup to his lips and sips at his coffee/cocoa. "I'm the odd one of the family, not gone into military or police force. I'm just working out what I'm trying to do." he tells her. "She doesn't age. She looks like my daughter these days. Or my younger sister." She sprawls out in her chair and smiles, "Well, you don't sound like you've spent a lot of time in Japan yourself. You should like you're from Metropolis, somewhere on the East Coast at least. Military isn't for everyone. It certainly isn't for me. It doesn't have that good versus evil feel that my Mom talks about in WWII." "Are you serious!?" he exclaims a little and looks harder at the pictures and notices that yeah she hasn't aged one bit. He blinks a few times and turns back to look at the sprawled out woman in the chair. "So do you have powers?" he asks. When she mentions that he doesn't sound like he is from Japan, he chuckles. "Nah, I'm from Gotham City, my father is Japanese, my mother African American, Brazilian." he says as he looks at her and leans back in the couch he is sitting in getting comfortable. "No it isn't." he comments on the military. "I'm begining to like your mom. The military doesn't have that good versus evil, I find that here at home. Gotham is a totally different monster..." he trails off and looks at his cup for a moment before looking back at Maxine, studying her. The big woman chortles, "Yes. I'm serious. She looks maybe fifteen years old to this day and she's officially 90..." She looks up in the air, doing math, "Three. Ninety three this year? But, I'm pretty sure she's older than that, but she doesn't talk about it." She then nods and says, "Gotham. Well, compared to Gotham, Hell's Gate must seem like a country club." After a long sip of her coffee/cocoa she says, "Oh...she's pretty interesting. Not a very good Mom, but you know, I cut her some slack. It has to be weird knowing you'll outlive your children." Officially mind blown. "That has to be crazy." he says as he looks at Maxine. "Damn, that is pretty cool, but also just so much that I don't think anyone understands about people with abilities." Jynn contiues looking to Maxine. "Well at least your mom is out and just living. Does she come by to visit you at least?" A laugh escapes him, "Well yeah." he laughs. "But still not every place will be the same, but then again some are." Rubbing the back of his head, but then feeling a bit of ache race through him, Jynn stands up and stretches out fully, feeling the muscles stretch and flex a little. He sits back down, leaning into the couch, "Yeah that would be a bit odd." he tells her. "Well if your seeing one another from time to time that would be good. "Yeah. She's good at everything, because well, peak of your learning ability, peak of physical perfection, and forever to practice. It is sort of annoying. But she is really cool, and doesn't seem like a senior citizen. In fact, now days she seems like...my little sister more than my Mom. You know, that whole teen energy thing." She sets down the cup and goes to open the hatch, which immediately has all the dogs and a couple of cats tumbling inside. "We wee each other when she wants, when she's in America, or when I'm at whatever random bit of ocean she's at." Shaking his head, "Well hey at least you two do get to see one another. But I can see how having all that energy would be annoying." he sips at his drink some more, but then finishes it quickly. "This is pretty good." he tells her. Looking up to watch her as she walks over to the hatch and lets in the dogs and cats as well as some of the cold that is outside. "So how often do you get to sail out?" As the dogs and cats race for the best spots to lay down and warm up, Maxine walks over to take their cups, "Would you like a cup of soup and some home-made bread? Soft shell crab bisque and garlic wheat?" She walks over to the galley, "Sail on the GAMA? I take her out once a month or so? I have other boats I take out sailing. Better for just enjoying the water." Watching the dogs and cats as they come in looking for the best places to rest and warm up, Jynn smiles a bit. But when Maxine takes his cup, he watches as she heads back into the gally. "Nah, I'm good thank you." he says. But when she tells him what it is, he starts to reconsider. "Ah. When will be the next time you head out sailing?" So, of course she makes him a cup of her famous bisque and puts a good hunk of her fresh bread into it along with a spoon. A bit of fresh cracked pepper decorates the top and then she comes back and thrusts that into his hands. "Eat. You don't want to hurt my feelings do you?" She gives him a very warm smile, her aura of health and all that sort of good stuff washing over him. Then she turns and heads back to the galley, "Well, how long are you in town? I think I feel some sailing coming on. And having along a deckhand whose never been to sea would be the perfect way to enjoy the day." Not expecting her to make him anything, Jynn is a bit surprised that she does. He doesn't have a habit of upsetting women so he wasn't going to start up now, taking the bowl that is given to him, he smiles and bows his head. "Thank you." And as he looks up at her from where he is sitting he does enjoy the view, and that smile of hers is great, and the aura he feels wash over him just makes him want to eat, "Just as long as I'm not the only one eating and you sit with me." he says giving her an inviting smile to gesturing to the seat beside him. As she ask how long he will be in town, he thinks and seeing as it sounds like she is asking him to join her. "Well I don't have to really be anywhere any time soon. I guess I could find a hotel or motel about and stay in town if your wanting me to come sailing with you." "Does it look like I starve myself?" She fixes a cup (And by cup, these are bigger than bowls. 5 Cup Soup cups with hand painted pictures of crabs on them, signed by the artist, MM. She comes back to the salon and sits opposite him, "Do you have the money for that? I have plenty of room. You could crash here if you like. And maybe we could talk about why it is you have so much free time and you aren't sure about what you want to do?" Shaking his head, "No it doesn't look like you starve yourself, but still you look good." he says to her complimenting her. As he looks at the large cup he has and the pictures painted on them. Studying them for a moment, Jynn smirks a little. He takes a piece of teh garlic bread and brings it to his mouth and eats it, tasting the flavor of the garlic and butter, that is mixed with the crab bisque. Nodding his head more to himself then to her, he smiles. "Good." he says as he starts eating heavily now. "I don't cook much seafood, but this is very good." he tells her. When asked about money, "I got cash but hate staying at hotels and such." He takes a few more bites of dipped bread and bisque. He looks around, "If you have the room I rather stay with you. I can help clean up and cook for you every once and a while if thats alright. As for asking me other things, go for it." "Oh. I have the room. And if you want to stay a bit, that's fine, as long as you are willing to do a bit of work. I always have work that needs done. It never goes away. The one constant in my life." She smiles, "You just said you don't cook much. I do. I cook too much, so we might stick with having you help with wood and scraping...unless you would rather cook." She digs at her soup in neither a rush nor too leisurely. The bisque has plenty of local softshell in it, and is rich in flavor. She sets the cup down and gets up to stir the fire a bit, then she closes the grate, which lets the heat flow, but makes everything a bit safer. "Well I tend to cook for only myself or my parents." he tells her. "So I do know my way around the kitchen and don't mind cooking so that is something neither of us have to worry about. We can take turns if you like." He keeps eating, finishing off the bread and just eating the bisque now. But after a few mouthfuls, he sits the cup on a small table near him. "As for the work you have, I don't mind helping, thats not a problem. Just show me what I need to do and it will get done." As she moves to stir the fire, Jynn takes another look around the living area, just taking in ways in and out of here for the most part. His paranoid mind at ease but still always working, when he feels the flow of heat as the grate is closed he looks back over at Maxine. "So outside of sailing, what do you do for fun?" "I work on boats, work on the marina, work at my sculpture, paint, box, cook, knit, and whatever else comes to mind." On the note of plants, she does have several plants in the room, all in amazing shape. Big and overflowing, sort of like her. She nods to him, "Come on. I'll show you around the GAMA." And that said, she does just that, showing him several cabins for guests, though most aren't really in great shape. The interior is obviously the part of the ship she's saving for the last. The cargo hold looks to be currently used as her art studio and a workout room, there's a couple of steam engines, yes, she runs on steam, though safety requirements have a couple of modern diesel backups and diesel generators to boot. As she lists off things that could be worked on he nods his head, when she speaks about her art he chuckles. "Well I do have to say I like the cup art." He picks it up and looks at the initials and looks to her. "Have you tried selling some of your art?" he asks. He quickly takes a few spoonfuls of the bisque before sitting it down again. As she points out the plants, they were hard not to miss. They are in deed in good shape, he isn't a big plant person but the plants do bring out the living area a lot. When she stands up and begins escorting him around, he takes particular care to study and memorize the area as best he can. Not one to be stuck some where that he didn't know how to get out of. The rooms are a bit to be desired but he's stayed in worse. When she shows him the art area and the workout room, he seems to take more interest in the work out room more then the art studio. Next was the engine room and as he looks upon the more modern steam engines he gives a little whistle, "Nice." he says to her. "You got a pretty nice boat." he says to her. "Where to next?" he asks. The steam engines are far from modern, they are closer to 100 years old. The diesel backups are all modern though. It is a big boat, and there are a lot of nook and crannies to be pointed out, where the heads were, and how to operate them, as it wasn't quite as easy and pull the lever. "So, you haven't told me a thing about you, but you have told me about your grandparents. Why don't you start with why you are in Metropolis if you live in Gotham, and how you come to have enough time on your hands to bed down at a strange lady's home?" Ah well at least it's pointed out and corrected. As he looks more and listens, he understands and does see that the engines are pretty old. As each are told to him, how they operate and where the heads are, Jynn can see that there is a lot more to boating then he thought, at least for these older boats like hers. Smirking a bit, "Well I don't normally open up even when asked. But the strange woman I'm speaking with now isn't all that strange to me. She's rather cute actually." He then shrugs, "I've been travelling around a bit. As you know I'm Jynn, yea I'm from Gotham. I work at the Wayne Foundation Gotham City Rec Center." Thinking a bit, "Right now, I guess I'm on just some crazy walkabout. I've been spending some time up in New York with my aunt helping her with things and talking with her. And I was only here today just to see what Metropolis is all about, with it not being that far from Gotham, I could travel a bit." "A crazy walkabout eh? So, Jynn Dundee is it?" She laughs and goes through some of the areas of the ship you wouldn't normally see, showing where pumps and the bilge are at. Fire systems, electrical systems, and she explains it all, but not very technical, but she does tend to talk about the restoration process. About all the lead paint she's removed, asbestos, all that fun stuff. Then it is back to the living quarters, which are all quite a ways from her own quarters at the back of the boat. "Well, Alicia sleeps here, so you can have your pick of any of the other cabins Jynn Dundee. No drugs, no drunkeness, though if you want to drink, that's fine. I just don't want any fall down drunks on board." "Jynn Kisaragi." he corrects her as she goes about calling him Jynn Dundee. Never even heard of the Dundee part before, he shakes his head and listens to her as she tells him about the other areas of the ship. Curious as to where she slept, but figuring she moved past that area because well he wouldn't want anyone knowing where he slept. Once they come full circle back to the living area, he nods his head. "I don't drink." he tells her. "So you don't have to worry about that from me." He sits back down on the couch and looks over at her, "So what time should I be up in the morning then to help out?" He looks where Alicia sleeps, then back to Maxine. "Me? I generally get up about six or seven. You don't need to get up then. I generally have breakfast ready around 8 or 8:30 if there's anyone on the GAMA with me." She picks up the soup cups and takes them into the galley to rinse them and put them in the dishwasher, "So, feel free to get up when you feel like it. Not everyone is an early riser. Though, with you working at a rec center before you decided to go on walkabout, you might be used to getting up early." "Yeah, I don't mind getting up early, pretty used to doing that actually." he chuckles a bit. But instead of letting her take his cup, he picks it up and walks into the galley with her and waits for her to finish washing her cup. He then goes about washing his own and placing it in the dishwasher. He then takes a moment to look around the galley before turning to look back at Maxine. "I'm just trying to figure out a few things is all. I've been a bit cluttered in a few areas and just trying to I guess find my way." he tries and hopes he said that right but even to him it sounds a bit lost. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs